Es begann um 12:42
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Ungewollt geliebt, belästigt, entführt und festgehalten. Eine Story über Catherine und den Mann der keine Ablehnung vertrug. Wie das gesamte Team Opfer wurde.
1. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

_Diese Story widme ich einer ganz besonderen Freundin, die es akzeptiert, dass ich mich manchmal in „andere Welten" flüchte._

_A/N: Keine Angst es wird noch besser... also ich denke, dass es noch besser wird. Bleibt an der Sache drann! Danke, Danke und schreibt mir ein paar reviews_

**Es begann um 1242 **

_Ein unmoralisches Angebot_

Es ist 1242 nachts, man hörte den Regen gegen die Fenster schlagen und alle 25 Sekunden erleuchtete sich der Himmel, der bereits vor Stunden ins Schwarze versunken war.

Ihre Hände gruben sich in den Stuhl unter ihr. Einige Male atmete sie tief ein. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe, strich sie später mit der Zunge glatt. Ihr Blick wanderte von der Decke nach Rechts, danach wiederum zu Boden bevor er von neuem zur Decke wanderte. „Oh Gott, bitte.", flüsterte sie.

Seit Stunden hatte sie bereits nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Als sie den Druck löste blickte sie emotionslos gerade aus und ihre Mimik versteinerte. Sie stand auf ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Lade ihres Nachttisches. Neben einer Dose Schlaftabletten lag ihre Waffe. Im Dunklen zog sie sie aus der Lade, nahm das Magazin heraus und lud die Waffe mit einem Neuen. Sie steckte sie hinten in ihre Hose, verdeckte sie mit ihrem Hemd und streifte sich ihren Mantel über. Bereits in ihren Stöckelschuhen trug sie noch Lippenstift auf.

Als sie ihren Wagen vor diesem schwarzen Lagerhaus parkte, wusste sie genau, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Sie rang mit sich selbst um dieses Gefühl der Stärke nicht zu verlieren. Als sie das Lagerhaus betrat lag er am Boden und zitterte, was sie als gutes Zeichen wahrnahm. Ein großer hellheutiger Mann türmte sich vor ihr auf.

„Oh ich sehe, die Freundin." Seine Stimme war tief und kalt, doch etwas Freude und Ruhe lag darin.

Sie griff hinter ihren Rücken, doch er packte sie und drückte sie an sich. Ihr Rücken lehne an seiner Brust und ihre Hand war dazwischen geklemmt. Angst sieg auf. Seine Zunge berührte ihren Hals und leckte aufwärts zu ihrem Ohr. Er löste seinen Griff und fuhr ihr gleichzeitig über die Brüste. Sie wand sich aus seinem Arm und setzte ihm die Waffe an die Brust.

„Schieß doch, du brauchst nur den Abzug zu drücken."

Auf irgendeine Art und Weise verließ sie der Mut und sie begann zu Zittern und zu Schluchzen, bis sie schließlich die Waffe senkte. Ihr Blick fiel ein weiters Mal auf den Mann der am Boden lag und ihr still befahl zu laufen.

„Ich wusste du würdest kommen."

„Lass ihn gehen.", flüsterte sie.

„Er kann jeder Zeit gehen, aber nun ja, wie soll ich sagen? Ich hab ihm das Knie zertrümmert."

Sie blickte nun wieder zu ihm. „Was muss ich tun?"

Er lächelte und sie begann zu weinen, presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mach dir ein unmoralisches Angebot." Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Du musst es annehmen, Cathy. Du willst doch nicht, dass jemand stirbt?"

Sie lies ihre Waffe aus ihren Händen gleiten.


	2. 12 Uhr 42 Flashback

_12 Uhr 42 - Flashback_

„Ich will mehr, verdammt, verstehst du das nicht? Ich will mehr!"

„Ich kann es dir nicht geben!"

Er eilte in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, seine Hand wanderte immer wieder über seinen Kopf und er zwang sich die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten.

Sie faltete die Hände und legte sie auf ihre Lippen und sank in ihr Sofa. „Es währe besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Er blieb abrupt stehen. „Bitte, schick mich nicht weg." Er sah sie an, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„Du weist wo die Tür ist."

Sie hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Einen Mann so derart nah an sie rankommen lassen, wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie es wollte. Er lud sie doch lediglich auf einige Gläser ein, in dieser kleinen Bar. Sie hätte ihn nicht in sein Hotel folgen müssen. Dann hätte sie auch nicht aus den Zimmer hetzten müssen, als er zudringlich wurde. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Sie wusste doch, dass es so weit kommen würde. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass er nicht aufgab.

Nachts saß er draußen vor ihrem Haus, und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich auszog um in ihren Pyjama zu schlüpfen. Er sah ihr dabei zu wie sie ihr Auto aus der Einfahrt lenkte. Das tat er oft. Später streifte er nachts, durch ihr Haus als sie vergaß die Tür zu schließen. Er begann Fotos zu schießen und sein eigenes Album anzufertigen.

Durch Zufall trafen sie sich in einem Lokal wieder. Dieser Zufall bestätigte sein Vorhaben. Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu. „So trifft man sich wieder." Er saß am Tresen, verspeiste French Toast. Sie strich ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr und setzte sich dazu, bestellte Kaffee. „Ist wohl Schicksaal.", meinte sie. Sir fand heraus, dass er öfters hier aß. Nach und nach vertieften sich ihre Gesprächsthemen.

Jeden Montag um 12 Uhr 42, saß er am Tresen und wartete auf sie und jeden Montag um 12 Uhr 42 mittags kam sie und setzte sich dazu. Später wanderten sie an einen Tisch ganz hinten in dem Lokal.

Sie fand es eine schöne Verrücktheit sich mit jemanden um 12 Uhr 42 zu verabreden. Es war mal etwas anderes, als die üblichen runden Zeiten. Und so rief sie ihn auch um 12 Uhr 42 an, wenn sie mal nicht mit ihm essen konnte. Genau um die Zeit rief sie ihn auch an, als sie ihn zu sich nach Hause einlud. Ganz langsam tauschten sie Küsse, doch mehr wurde es nicht, wurde es nie.

Es war auch 12 Uhr 42 als er ein weiteres, unangekündigtes, Mal vor ihrer Haustür stand. Schweißnass und eine herzergreifende Geschichte über seinen heutigen Tag erzählte. „Ein harter Tag", wiederholte er immer wieder. Es wurde still und er versank in ihren blauen Augen.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie schließlich leise, als sich die Gefühle die sich zusammenbrauen sollten, nicht zusammenbrauten.

„Ich will mehr, verstehst du das nicht? Ich will mehr!"


	3. A soft, strong, crazy lady

_A/N: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte von CSI._

_Vergesst nicht euren Senf dazu zu geben! Danke!_

_A soft, strong , crazy lady_

Er ergriff ihre Schultern und zwang sie in die Knie. Er rüttelte an seinem Gürtel, doch sie wollte sich nicht ergeben.

„Nein."

„Nein?"

Er griff nach der Waffe, die Catherine zuvor aus der Hand geglitten war. Ohne jede Vorwarnung schoss er auf Warrick. Der Mann, der sich minutenlang mit zertrümmerten Knien am Boden vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte. Die Kugel drang in seinen Kopf. Catherine schrie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als wollte sie ihn festhalten. Sein Blut floss durch den sandigen Dreck am Boden. Catherine krümmte sich am Boden zusammen, schluchzte.

Er zog sie an den Haaren auf die Füße und zerrte sie weiter ans Ende der Halle. Ein großer Vorhang türmte sich vor ihr auf. Als er endlich ihr Haar los ließ, glitt sie zu Boden, und er öffnete den Vorhang ein kleines Stück.

„Sie ist die nächste, Cathy."

Sie sah in die ängstlichen, verheulten Augen ihrer brünetten Kollegin. Er stolzierte um Saras Stuhl, an den sie gekettet war. Er entfernte das Klebeband, welches auf ihrem Mund klebte. Sara atmete heftig und verkrampfte sich als er mit der Waffe seitlich an ihrem Hals strich. Er leckte über seine Lippen und roch an ihrem Haar. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen. Als er sie öffnete setzte er die Waffe an Saras Unterkiefer und starrte Catherine an.

„Deine Entscheidung. Du hast noch viele Chancen dich für mich zu entscheiden. Sie ist nicht die einzige hinter diesem Vorhang."

Über Saras Wange floss eine Träne. Catherine riss sich zusammen und nickte ihm zu. Er lächelte. Brutal steckte er die Zunge in Saras Mund und Kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie ihm versuchte zu entkommen, bevor er wieder das Klebeband auf ihren Mund drückte. Er zog den Vorhang wieder vor und zog Catherine, die nach wie vor am Boden kauerte, an ihrem Arm nach oben und küsste sie.

„Niemand küsst so gut wie du. Soft, strong crazy lady", meinte er, bevor er sie wiederum in die Knie zwang und seine Hose öffnete und ihr befahl nett zu ihm zu sein und zu schlucken.


	4. His soft, stong, crazy ladyFlashback

_A/N: Ich besitze rein gar nichts was in Verbindung mit dieser Serie steht, ausgenommen meine Stories. Ich hoffe es ist noch anschaulich, meine "Handlung-Flashback-Handlung-Flashback-Story". Etwas Anstrengend, ich weiß, aber es wird schon noch._

_Lasst mir eine Review zukommen. Ich weis, dass ihr es könnt, ich weis es! -Muss ja nicht positiv sein- -gg-

* * *

_

_His soft strong crazy lady – Flashback_

„Cathy!"

Ihr Puls wurde schneller. Sie krallte ihre Finger in die Handtasche und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden. An dem Tag bevor er vor ihrer Tür stand und sagte er wolle mehr. Am Tag danach wurde er grob.

„Warte doch." Noch bevor sie anfangen konnte zu laufen packte er sie bei den Schultern. Catherine sah um sich. Sie stand in der Tiefgarage und keine Menschenseele war hier. Er könnte alles mit ihr tun, und niemand würde es bemerken.

Langsam wendete sie sich ihm zu. „Sprich."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so. Ich weis nicht was mich da geritten hat."

Sie schlang ihren linken Arm vor ihrem Körper und lies die rechte Hand über ihre Unterlippe streichen.

„Und das mit deiner Lippe…"

Sie musste sich zusammenreisen um die Tränen zurück zu halten als sie mit ihrem Finger die stelle ihrer Lippe erreichten die aufgeplatzt war. „Fertig?", schoss sie hervor.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Ja mir auch." Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und versuchte ihm im Eilschritt zu entfliehen.

„HEY!" fauchte er scharf und eilte ihr nach. Er packte sie an ihrer Taille. „Ich will, dass du meine Entschuldigung annimmst."

Sie strampelte wild als sie merkte, dass ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr erreichten. „Las mich los! Verdammt! Lass mich los!"

In dem Moment wirbelte er sie herum und drückte sie an einen Stützpfeiler. Im selben Moment hörte Catherine eine vertraute Männerstimme.

„Hey, lassen Sie sie los!" Beide hörten das Klatschen der Schuhe auf dem Asphalt das näher kam. Er ließ von ihr ab und rannte. Catherine zitterte und strich sich nervös das Haar hinter ihr Ohr.

„Wer zum Teufel war das?"

„Danke Warrick.", war das einzige was sie sagte bevor sie zum Aufzug eilte.


	5. Allein gelassen

_Allein gelassen_

Sie fuhr sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die Lippen. Einige Male hatte sie sich übergeben, aus Ekel, aus Angst. Sie stand jetzt in Mitten dieser großen Halle und lies sich von seinem geistigen Auge ausziehen. Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren schon lange getrocknet. Draußen wurde es wahrscheinlich schon hell, solange war sie bereits hier.

„Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen werde ich einen nach dem anderen töten.", hatte er gesagt. „Deine Freunde, Mummy und Daddy und deine charmante Tochter Lindsay."

„Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst werde ich finden und dich qualvoll zur Strecke bringen, das schwöre ich!", hatte Catherine geschrieen, doch er fand das anscheinend amüsant.

Er warf sich in sein Jackett und Warrick Brown über seine Schulter. „Ich bin bald zurück, warte nicht auf mich." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie hörte ihn das Tor zuschlagen und einen Riegel vorschieben. Räder eines Wagens schlitterten über die Schotterstraße.

Nach einigen Sekunden stürmte Catherine auf den Vorhang zu. Weder Lindsay noch ihre Mutter noch Sam Braun saßen dahinter. Nur Saras Augen blickten sie an. „Es tut mir so Leid Sara." Catherine entfernte das Klebeband von Saras Mund und versuchte sie von den Handschellen zu befreien.

„Ist schon gut.", murmelte Sara. „Er hat uns alle in einen Wagen gesteckt."

„Das gibt's doch nicht, dass in so einer riesigen Halle nicht irgendein Ding ist und diese scheiß Handschellen aufzubekommen!", schrie Catherine und schwirrte um Sara herum.

„Hey Cath, hast du mich verstanden. Er hat deine Familie und Nick und Grisom."

„Scheiße!"

„Hey Cath, Cath, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Sara konnte auf Catherines Gesicht ein höhnisches Grinsen erkennen. „Was ist?"

„Dieser dreckige Mistkerl." Catherine bückte sich und griff unter Saras Stuhl und betrachtete den Schlüssel.

Nachdem Catherine Sara befreit hatte und die Beiden versucht hatten irgendwie aus dieser Halle nach draußen zu gelangen, und dabei über Wasserflaschen mit ihren Namen versehen gestoßen waren, lehnten sie an dem verschlossenen Tor.

„Er meinte du bräuchtest eine Spielgefährtin."

„Weist du wo er die anderen hingebracht hat?"

„Nein."

Catherine lies ihren Kopf an die Tür schlagen. „Er wird ihnen doch nichts tun, oder?"

Sara nahm Catherines Hand, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf.

„Hat er dir etwas getan?"

Sara atmete einmal heftig ein und aus. „Willst du auch Wasser a la Waldquelle." Sie stand auf und holte die 2 Flaschen Mineralwasser, sichtlich importiert und teurer. Sie warf Catherine eine Falsche zu und öffnete ihre und setzte sie an ihre Lippen.

„Was hat er gemacht, Sara?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nicht… Er hat nur…Ich war nicht auf die Entführung gefasst…"

Catherine schüttelte mit halb geöffneten Mund den Kopf und Sara nickte ihr mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu. „Tja…"

Nach einiger Zeit setzt sie sich wieder neben Catherine, die fragte: „Was er jetzt wohl macht?"

„Arbeiten?"

„Bei seiner Frau und den drei Kindern vorbeischauen?"

„An einer Klippe stehen und runterspringen?" Beide schmunzelten.

„Das ist Wunschdenken, Sara." Sie nickte.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden der Stille trank auch Catherine einen Schluck. Es erinnerte sie an sein Sperma, dass sie runterwürgen musste. „Wo er Warrick wohl verscharren wird?"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Er war wegen mir hier, Sara. Wie kann ich nicht daran schuld haben?"


	6. Warrick Flashback

_Warrick – Flashback_

Catherine drückte ihre Augen an das Mikroskop, als Warrick vorbeihuschte. Von draußen sah er ihr durch die Glaswand zu. Seit dem Vorfall in der Tiefgarage hatte sie kaum mehr ein Wort gewechselt und Warrick wusste ganz genau wie sie sich die Lippe „aufgeschlagen" hatte.

„Hey Catherine."

Sie blickte hoch, doch antwortete nicht.

„Du solltest darüber reden."

Sie nickte.

„Kaffee?"

„Einen Drink."

„Okay."

Es war ein gemütliches Lokal mit roten Glühbirnen ausgestattet, welches Warrick sein Lieblingslokal nannte. Gut abgemixte Drinks die man zu Jazzangezuckerten Songs trank. Das Beste daran war, dass nur einen Block weiter sein Lieblingsclub war, der sich auf R&B spezialisiert hatte.

Catherine kam schnell zum Punkt ihrer Geschichte. Sie erzählte von ihren Dates und der 12 Uhr 42 Besessenheit, sachlich und emotionslos, und genauso erzählte sie von seinen „Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen".

„Ich falle immer wieder auf die falschen Typen rein."

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und schlagartig füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Warrick stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Tanz mit mir." Sie nahm sein Angebot gerne an und genoss es als er seinen Arm um sie legte. Ganz langsam rutschte seine Hand tiefer bis sie am Sockel ihres Hinderns lag.

„Das ist keine gute Idee.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weis."

Sie drückte sich zuerst ganz eng an ihn bevor sie sich von ihm löste.

„Ich nehme ein Taxi." Sie schlang ihre Handtasche über ihre Schulter.

„Cath, du weist wo du mich findest."

Sie nickte und ging.


	7. Lebe wohl, Lagerhalle

_Lebe wohl, Lagerhalle_

_(A/N: Folgendes hab ich geträumt, darum kann sich vielleicht etwas verrückt anhören.)_

„Denkst du er wird uns töten?", fragte Sara leise.

„Wenn er uns töten wollte, hätte er es bereits getan."

„Ja dich vielleicht nicht."

Er riss die Tür auf, und zielte mit einem Gewähr auf die beiden Frauen.

„Okay, vielleicht lag ich doch falsch.", murmelte Catherine.

Zuerst schoss er auf Sara und gleich danach auf Catherine. Sara zog das silberne pfeilartige Geschoss aus ihrer Schulter. Es schmerzte. Ihr Blick verschwamm. „Ein Betäubungspfeil?"

Sara kam als erstes wieder zu sich. Etwas Schweres lag auf ihr, schnell bewegte es sich von ihr runter und huschte durch die Tür. Ihre Augen fielen wieder zu.

Als schließlich beide zu sich kamen, lagen sie beide halbnackt in einem weichen Doppelbett. Langsam setzte Catherine sich auf. Es sah aus wie ein Hotelzimmer. Auf jeden Fall waren sie nicht mehr in der Lagerhalle. Sie konnte eine Videokamera in der Ecke über dem Bett erkennen und eine Tür, die offensichtlich zum Badezimmer geführt hätte, war ausgehängt worden. Sogar ein Fernseher stand auf einem Sockel vor ihren Füßen. Ein lächeln huschte über Catherines Gesicht als Sara sich zu ihr drehte. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar und bemerkte, dass es feucht war. Sie roch an ihrem Arm.

„Hat er uns etwa gebadet?"

Am Fuß des Bettes lagen frische Sachen zum Anziehen und essen stand auf dem kleinen Tisch rechts davon.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten erforschten sie das Zimmer. Die Dusche funktionierte und Handtücher lagen bereit. Catherine fand eine Gegensprechanlage neben dem großen Kasten. Sie drückte den Knopf. „Hallo? Entschuldigung aber was tun wir hier, kannst du mir dass sagen? Wo ist Lindsay? Warum tust du das? Du Arschloch!"

„Mum.", hallte es aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Linds?"

„Mum, wo bist du."

„Ich bin hier, hier.", sagte Catherine obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es ihrer Tochter nicht mehr sagen würde als der Satz „_Ich weis es nicht."_

„Öffne den Kasten."

Sara, die daneben stand öffnete ihn langsam. Hinter den Kastentüren war eine riesige Glaswand zu sehen und Lindsay und ihr Großeltern waren dahinter. Catherine stürmte auf die Glaswand zu und schlug mit den Fäusten dagegen. Bevor sie auf die Knie rutschte und die Handfläche auf die ihrer Tochter gegenüber dieser Glaswand legte und weinte.

„Scheiße, Verdammt."

Sara entdeckte über dem Bett, neben einem Bild von den New Yorker Skyline, eine weitere Gegensprechanlage.

„Hallo?"

„Sara? Ich bin's Nick."

Sara hin das bild ab und dahinter war ein Fenster, dass direkt in das Zimmer hinter ihnen zeigte. Sie sah Grissom auf dem Bett sitzen, der erstaunt zu ihr hinüber sah.


	8. Er war wegen mir hier Flashback

_Er war wegen mir hier – Flashback _

Warrick stand in der Tür ihres Büros.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Sind die für mich?", fragte sie als sie bemerkte, dass er einen Strauß Rosen in der Hand hielt.

„Ja, die hat mir Stella in die Hand gedrückt."

„Stella?"

„Die Rezeptions-Stella?"

„Ahhh, und wieso schenkt mir Stella Rosen?" Warrick setzte sich ihr gegenüber und rechte ihr die Blumen. „Noch dazu mit Karte?"

„Ich könnte es verstehen, wenn sie etwas von dir will."

Er wartete vergebens auf ein Lächeln. „Was ist los?"

Catherine sprang auf. „Ich muss gehen."

„Was steht auf der Karte?" Sie reichte sie hinüber.

_Mum,_

_Komm um 12:42 nachts, und bring keine Polizei mit, sonst tötet er mich._

_Love Lindsay_

Darunter stand eine Adresse.

„Catherine lass mich gehen. "

"Nein."

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Und ich lass es nicht zu dass Lindsay was passiert."

Warrick strich ihr über die Schultern. „Wir fahren zu dir nach Hause. Ich fahre kurz vorbei und sehe mir das an…."

„Warrick…", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur von weitem, okay? Ich rufe dich an und du kommst nach."

„Wann?"

„Um die verabredete Zeit."

„Aber wir können jetzt nicht so einfach gehen. Nicht zusammen."

„Okay, wir machen weiter wie gehabt und ich rufe dich, sagen wir, 15 Minuten vor eurem Zusammentreffen an."

„Aber du kannst nicht…"

„Bitte Catherine."

Sie kaute an ihrer Lippe und nickte dann. „Okay.", flüsterte sie und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.

Es regnete in Strömen als er dort ankam. Er sah auf sein Handy, entschied sich jedoch zuerst mal näher an die Lagerhalle zu gehen. Vorsichtig ging er durch das halbgeöffnete Tor. Auf einem Stuhl saß ein weißheutiger Mann, Mitte bis Ende 40.

„Sie habe ich nicht erwartet." Er lachte. „Herr Gott was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich helfe meiner Freundin."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Er trat näher, nahm blitzschnell eine Eisenstange in die Hände und schlug damit auf Warricks Knie. „Mal sehen wie lange es braucht bis _die Freundin_ auftaucht."


	9. Geöffnete Tür

_Geöffnete Tür_

Er stürmte herein und zerrte Catherine von der Glaswand weg. Sie konnte ihre Mutter und ihre Tochter nach ihr schreien sehen. Mit aller Kraft währte sie sich gegen ihn, drückte sich in die andere Richtung.

Sara eilte herbei und griff nach ihrer Hand. Zog an ihr. „Nein du kriegst sie nicht!"

Nick und Grissom spähten durch das Glas und deren Augen weiteten sich, als Saras und Catherines Hände immer mehr auseinanderrutschten, bis sie den Halt verloren. Erst jetzt merkte Sara, dass die Tür offen stand. Sie sprang über das Bett, doch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, war er mit Catherine bereits dadurch verschwunden.

„Scheiße!"

Er hatte Catherine die Augen verbunden und sie in ein anderes Zimmer gebracht.

„Weist du noch, mein Angebot?" Er nahm ihr die Augenbinde wieder ab. Das Zimmer sah genauso aus wie jenes indem sie nur Sekunden zuvor gefangen war.

„Zieh dich aus.", sagte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Daraufhin eilte er aus dem Zimmer. „Nein!", schrei sie als er durch die Tür verschwand. Mit einer Pistole auf den Kopf von Grisom gesetzt, kam er wieder. „Zieh dich aus.", wiederholte er. Sie tat es. Grisom wollte etwas tun, doch er war Stimmlos und Bewegungsunfähig. Nach einigen Minuten stieß er ihn wieder in „sein" Zimmer.

„Stell dich nicht so an!", brüllte er als Catherine sich währte. Er küsste ihren Hals als er sie dazu bewegen konnte sich aufs Bett zu legen. Doch er hatte vergessen die Tür zu schließen.

„Du hast vergessen die Tür zu schließen."

Als er aufblickte stieß sie ihn von ihr und eilte durch die Tür, nackt, verschloss sie von außen und zog den Schlüssel ab, so dass er gefangen war.

„Du verdammte Schlampe!" Wie wild hämmerte er an die Tür, rannte und trat dagegen.

Sie weinte und schluchzte, bekam kaum noch Luft. Sie war nackt und es war kalt. Sie sah sich um. Über ihr konnte sie das Dach der Lagerhalle erkennen. Sie waren noch immer hier und nie wo anders gewesen. All diese Zimmer schienen nichts weiter als Filmrequisiten zu sein.


	10. Entführt Flashback

_Entführt - Flashback_

Gil Grisom war leicht Beute. Ein kurzer Schlag in Genick, im richtigen Moment und er war außer Gefecht. Mit Nick hatte er da schwerer zu kämpfen. Die 2 waren mitten in der Wüste um einen Tatort zu begutachten. Ein Tatort der selbstverständlich durch IHN selbst zu einem wurde. Frau Nummer 41 starb hier, mit ihrer Schwester und deren Sohn.

Er winkte Grissom und Nick zu, die natürlich sofort angerannt kamen. „Entschuldigung.", meinte er, bevor er Grisom den Schlag versetzte. Nick stürmte auf ihn zu – wie erwartet. Doch noch bevor Nick ihm die Nase brechen konnte, spürte er eine Waffe die auf seine „Männlichkeit" drückte.

„Steig ein." Er deutete auf den weißen Lieferwagen, nur wenige Meter entfernt. „Und vergiss deinen Boss nicht."

* * *

„Miss Sidle?" 

„Ja."

„Heute Solo unterwegs?"

„Nur ein kleiner Fall. Wer sind Sie?"

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Nennen sie mich Will."

„Okay… was wollen Sie…Will?"

„Kommen Sie mit mir, wenn sie's wissen wollen." Er warf ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zu.

Sie folgte ihm nach draußen, aus dem Haus indem eine 87-jährige Frau ihren Tod fand, in eine Seitenstraße, dort wo keine Polizisten waren.

„Sie kennen doch Catherine Willows."

„Ja."

Er pirschte um sie herum und blieb hinter ihrem Rücken stehen. „Sie braucht vielleicht eine Spielgefährtin."

Sara wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er ihre Arme packte und auf ihren rücken zusammenquetschte. „Sehen Sie den weißen Lieferwagen, da vorne?"

Sie nickte.

„Oh ich hoffe so, dass ich sie nicht töten muss. Sie könnten meine Nummer 43 sein.", flüstere er in ihr Ohr. Er roch an ihrem Hals. „Du riechst so gut, Sara."

Mit den Worten: „Wenn jemand versucht wegzulaufen bring ich sie um", stieß er sie in den Wagen zu Nick und Grisom.

* * *

„Eine schöner Strauß rote Rosen für meine Freundin Catherine." 

„Mit Karte?"

„Wenn ich diese selbst beschriften kann."

„Aber sicher."

Er kam mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln aus dem Blumenladen und drückte Lindsay die Karte in die Hand. „Blumen für deine Mum. Schreib ihr was schönes." Sie nickte.

Ins Haus war er gestürmt und hatte sowohl sie als auch ihre Großmutter an den haaren in den Wagen gezerrt. Lindsay durfte vorne Platznehmen. Mit Handschellen an die Tür gefesselt, versteht sich.

„Mag deine Mutter ihren Vater?"

„Ihr Vater ist Tod!"

„Ich meine Sam Brown."

„Was ist mit ihm?", sie starrte ihn ahnungslos an.

„ohh du weist es gar nicht."

„Was weis ich nicht?"

Er gab ihr keine Antwort.

„Was weis ich nicht!"

Er schlug sie. „Halt den Mund!"

* * *

_A/N: Das mit Catherines leiblichen Vater ist blos eine Annahme. Hat jemand eine Ahnung was mit ihm passiert ist?_

**Push the button!**


	11. Nur eine Nummer

_Nur eine Nummer -Zweiundvierzig_

Catherine öffnete die erste Tür die sie sah. Sara stand dahinter. Schnell wickelte sie eine Decke über Catherine und nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand, als sie bemerkte, dass Catherine wie versteinert war.

Man konnte bereits das heulen von Polizeiwagen hören.

Sara öffnete die nächste Tür und Lindsay stürmte heraus und auf ihre Mutter zu. Hinter der letzten Tür die sie öffnete stürmten Grisom und Nick hervor.

„Es tut mir so leid, Catherine.", flüsterte Grisom als er sie, mit einer weißen Decke, umhüllt sah.

„Er hat nicht…", flüsterte sie und drückte ihre Tochter noch fester an sich.

Die Polizeimänner mit Brass an der Spitze und Greg im Schlepptau rannten herbei. Catherine deutete auf die letzte verschlossenen Tür und Sara streckte Brass die Hand mit dem Schlüssel entgegen. Niemand von ihnen sagte etwas, auch nicht als Greg ihnen ein freudiges Lächeln zuwarf.

Brass zielte mit der Waffe auf ihn, William Lambert, und musste sich beherrschen nicht abzudrücken. Sie zerrten an ihm und drückten ihn zu Boden. Brass bohrte sein Knie in seinen Rücken und legte ihm Handschellen an, bevor sie ihn wieder auf die Beine stellten. Was Brass sagte hörte er nicht, er war nur unglaublich enttäuscht von seiner Soft- strong- crazy- Lady.

„Ich dachte du währst anders, Catherine. Aber du bist wie all die anderen, nur eine von vielen. Bloß eine Nummer."

…_die Nummer 42…_


	12. Freunde

_Freunde_

_Catherine_

Nachdem sie Lindsay zu Bett gebracht hatte, nahm sie eine heiße Dusche um alles von ihm los zu werden. In ihrem Pyjama lies sie sich auf ihr eigenes Bett fallen. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, doch stattdessen wälzte sie sich von der einen auf die andere Seite bis sie es schließlich aufgab und eine Nummer wählte. „Grissom?", schluchzte sie.

* * *

_Grissom_

Er saß vor seinem Bücherregal und starrte es einfach nur an. Es war viel passiert. Er war entführt worden, mit all seinen Kollegen, und es war vollkommen anders als er sich gedacht hatte. Einen guten Schlaf hatte er nie, doch heute schien es unmöglich. Ein Gläschen Vodka auf Eis stand neben ihm, unberührt. Sein Telefon läutete.

„Catherine."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Ich hab Warrick getötet."

„Hast du nicht."

„Kommst du vorbei?"

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten."

* * *

_Sara_

Sie konnte ihn immer noch riechen. Ihre Wohnung kam ihr noch nie so leer vor wie jetzt. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie es ohne Arbeit aushielt. Da war absolut nichts, dass sie ablenkte. Hatte er sich wirklich an ihr vergangen? Sie wollte kein Opfer sein. Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Beinahe 23 Uhr. Nachdem sie durch den Spion gespäht hatte öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. „Hey."

* * *

_Nick_

Verheult stand er vor Saras Tür.

„Hey."

„Was ist los."

Eine Träne ran über seine Wange. „Warrick ist tot."

Sie trat ein Stückchen zur Seite. „Komm rein."

Sara schloss die Tür und umarmte ihn. „Willst du was trinken?", fragte sei einige Sekunden später.

„Ich war noch nicht zu Hause. Ich würde gerne duschen."

„Die rechte Tür."

„Danke."

Er wusste nicht genau, warum er ausgerechnet zu Sara kam, und noch dazu vorher nicht geduscht hatte. Er wollte nur nicht alleine sein und für ihn sah es so aus als ob er hier sehr willkommen war. Als er wieder aus dem Bad geschlendert kam saß sie auf dem Sofa. Er suchte ihren Blick. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich glaube er hat mich vergewaltigt."

„Du glaubst?"

„Ich war betäubt, ich habe… Als es nachließ hab ich mitbekommen, dass er halbnackt auf mir lag."

„Oh Sara…"

„Nein schon gut.", unterbrach sie ihn.

* * *

_Greg_

Irgendwie kam er sich außen vor gelassen vor. Er war nicht entführt worden, nein er hatte sie alle gerettet, doch alle waren so fürchterlich still gewesen. Und Warrick konnte er nicht retten und sein Körper war noch immer verschollen. Er hatte keinen Plan wie es weitergehen sollte. Er gähnte, immerhin hatte er ständig, ohne Pausen, durchgearbeitet, mit weis Gott wie vielen Kaffeebechern, die ihn abhielten zu schlafen. Er hatte alle Wohnungen seiner Kollegen unter die Lupe genommen und Fingerabdrücke in Catherines gefunden. Sie waren sogar in der Datenbank gewesen. Ein Sexualstraftäter. Er rief Catherine an um zu prüfen ob alles in Ordnung war und danach wählte er Saras Nummer.

„Sara?"

„Ja."

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ahm, Nick ist bei mir."

„Gut.", sagte er leicht enttäuscht.

„Kommst du vorbei."

„Ich hol euch ab."

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

„Zu Catherine."

* * *

_Brass_

Er hasste diesen Mann. Am liebsten hätte er abgedrückt als er auf ihn gezielt hatte. Andererseits war er froh, dass dieser Typ, Mr. Will Lambert, sich relativ leicht erwischen lies. Er hasste sein Grinsen und seine Stimme noch mehr. Brass schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch als plötzlich Greg vor seiner Tür stand um ihn abzuholen.

* * *

_Will Lambert_

Er saß hier in seiner kleinen Zelle und lies noch einmal Review passieren. 42 Frauen hatten ihn angesprochen und wollten mit ihm Schlafen, vielleicht sogar eine Beziehung führen, und zogen es dann in letzter Minute zurück, und er hatte alles dafür getan um ihre Meinung zu ändern. 42 Frauen hatte er samt Familie und Freunden entführt und noch mehr hatte er vergewaltigt. Doch Nummer 42 war etwas Besonderes gewesen. Nummer 42 war Catherine, die einzige die bisher überlebt hatte. 42 war also nicht nur seine Glückszahl, was ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

* * *

Das Team saß um den Wohnzimmertisch herum, der voll gestellt war mit leeren Weinflaschen und Gläsern. Alle waren mehr oder minder betrunken, einige haben kurz geweint und alle haben mal gelacht. Der Erste der weggetreten war, war Greg. Er lag zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa, daneben Brass mit offenem Mund, und er schnarchte. 

Vorsichtig, und sehr tollpatschig, zogen sie die Bank aus um die beiden richtig hinzulegen, und deckten sie zu. Nick legte sich auf den Boden. Catherine stieß ihn mit ihrem Fuß leicht an. „Du kannst das Gästezimmer haben." „Ich schlafe nicht allein", murrte er. Ehe er sich versah lag er mit Grissom in einem Bett.

Die beiden Frauen räumten noch den Tisch ab. Catherine sah auf die Bank, wo Brass und Greg lagen und schmunzelte. „Unsere Männer."

„Ja unsere Männer."

„Wir sollten vielleicht auch schlafen gehen." Sie sah auf die Uhr. Vier Uhr Morgens. „Ab in mein Bett."

„Wir schlafen in einem Bett… so wie gestern."

Catherine Blickte auf den Boden. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich habe mich sicher gefühlt als du da warst."

„Ich auch."

**-Ende-**

**Lasst mir doch noch ein paar reviews zukommen...**


End file.
